Die Ballade von Kili und Tauriel
by Afaim
Summary: Movieverse-AU: Kili ist Thorins Nichte, nicht sein Neffe und Tauriel ist eine Elbe, die anders ist als die meisten anderen. Dies ist ihre Geschichte.


**Die Ballade von Kili und Tauriel**

* * *

_Movieverse. AU: Kili ist nicht Thorins Neffe, sondern seine Nichte._

_Okay, es ist so: Letztes Jahr sind mir auf tumblr ein paar „Kili ist in Wahrheit ein Mädchen"-Posts untergekommen, die ursprünglich glaube ich von Kili/Fili-Shippern ausgingen um so die Kili/Tauriel-Romane zu untergraben. Auf jeden Fall ist die Idee, dass sich Kilis unzwergisches Aussehen damit erklären lässt, dass er in Wahrheit eine Zwergenfrau ist (Von Gimli wissen wir, dass Zwergenfrauen wegen ihrer Bärte von Außenstehenden mitunter nicht als solche erkannt werden). Auf jeden Fall hat mich das nicht sonderlich interessiert bis ich „Die Schlacht der fünf Heere" gesehen habe und da ging mein Geist einfach „BOOOM". Also musste ich das hier schreiben._

_Der __Filmcanon __(zumindest die Kinoversion) ist genauso passiert wie er passiert ist, aber Kili ist eine Frau, was aber nur die Zwerge, Tauriel, Thranduil und Gandalf, schätze ich, wissen._

_Disclaimer: „__Der Hobbit" wurde von J. R. R. Tolkien geschrieben, Mittelerde und seine Völker sind sein geistiges Eigentum, Tauriel gehört Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh und Philippa Boyens und die Hobbit-Trilogie wurde von New Line Cinema in Kooperation mit anderen Filmstudios verfilmt, mit denen ich in keinerlei Zusammenhang stehe. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fic._

_Spoiler:__ ACHTUNG! MEGA-SPOILER FÜR DIE SCHLACHT DER FÜNF HEERE! ES WÄRE BESSER DEN FILM GESEHEN ZU HABEN BEVOR MAN DAS HIER LIEST._

_Warnings:__ femmeslash (nicht explizit), crossdressing (im Sinne von: eine Frau rennt in Männersachen rum und wird deswegen nicht als Frau erkannt), Rassismus (Elben sind besser als alle anderen), Sexismus (Unter den Zwergen), Momente, die sich als homophob lesen lassen, Character Death_

_Pairings__: femaleKili/Tauriel, Legoals/Tauriel (einseitig), Thranduil/Legolas' Mutter (erwähnt)_

_Hauptcharaktere__: Tauriel, Kili, Leoglas, Thranduil, Thorin, Fili, Bilbo, Gandalf, Dwalin_

* * *

Die Elben galten als das älteste und weiseste Volk von Mittelerde. Und vermutlich waren sie das auch. Doch „die Elben" gab es in diesem Sinne eigentlich gar nicht. Es gab mehrere Elbenstämme, die sich im Laufe der Zeitalter durch unterschiedliche Erfahrungen zu fast schon unterschiedlichen Völkern entwickelt hatten. Tauriel war eine Waldelbe aus Düsterwald und damit gehörte sie schon von Anfang an dem Elbenstamm an, der am ehesten als „anders" angesehen wurde.

Die Waldelben unter König Thranduil waren nicht wie die weisen und mächtigen Elben aus Lothlórien und auch nicht wie die weltoffenen und gebildeten Elben aus Bruchtal unter der Herrschaft von Elrond Halbelb, sie waren _anders._ Tauriel war der Ansicht, dass ihr König, Thranduil, nicht weniger weise oder mächtig war als die anderen Elbenfürsten - Galadriel, Elrond und Celeborn - doch Thranduil zog es vor sein Reich von anderen abzuschirmen und die Waldelben lebten ein Leben, das von den anderen Elbenstämmen als „wild" und „unzivilisiert" angesehen wurde.

Doch selbst unter Waldelben galt Tauriel als anders. Immerhin war sie im Augenblick nicht nur die einzige Frau in Thranduils Grenzwache, nein sie war sogar zu der Anführerin der Grenzwache aufgestiegen. Diese Position hätte sie nicht erhalten, wenn sie nicht lange genug gut genug gedient hätte.

Anders als die meisten jüngeren Völker gingen Elben nicht automatisch davon aus, dass das weibliche Geschlecht den männlichen an Stärke und Kampfkraft unterlegen war. Im Gegenteil, Tauriel gehörte zu den besten Kämpfern der Waldelben und wurde vielleicht sogar nur von Prinz Legolas übertrumpft, was Geschicklichkeit und Kampferfolg anbelangte. Und jeder kannte die Geschichten aus der lange vergangenen Zeit von Frau Galadriels Jugend, als sie selbst noch mit dem Schwert gekämpft hatte und so stark und mächtig gewesen war wie ihre Brüder.

Doch Elben waren unsterblich: Keine natürliche Ursache konnte sie niederstrecken und sie konnten nur durch Aufgabe der Unsterblichkeit (was so gut wie nie vorkam) oder Gewalt zu Tode kommen. Dadurch waren sie in extrem langlebiges Volk, was aber auch dazu führte, dass ihr Fortpflanzungstrieb anders funktionierte als bei den jüngeren Völkern. Und genau deswegen mussten sie sich fortpflanzen um nicht eines Tages, wenn der nächste große Krieg kam, mit einem Schlag als Rasse auszusterben. Deswegen zogen sich Elbenfrauen, die ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten, aus dem Kampfgeschehen und dem Militär zurück. Ihre Aufgabe war es für den Fortbestand ihrer Rasse zu sorgen - im biologischen Sinn sowie auch im kulturellen. Es waren die Frauen, die die Geschichten und Legenden von Mittelerde an die nächste Generation weitergaben und die jungen Elben aufzogen und anleiteten.

Doch dies war ein Weg den Tauriel niemals beschreiten würde. Sie würde niemals Kinder bekommen. Also konnte sie sich genauso gut weiterhin im Militär nützlich machen. Dass Thranduil sie so lange in ihrer Position belassen hatte, bedeutet, dass der König wusste, dass sie niemals Kinder haben würde.

Nur war sich Tauriel nicht sicher, ob er auch wusste _warum_ sie niemals Kinder bekommen würde.

* * *

Die Zwerge waren ein stolzes Volk und das erste der Völker von Mittelerde, das es gegeben hatte. Jeder wusste, dass die sieben Zwergoberhäupter vor den Elben auf Mittelerde erschienen waren, doch dann in Schlaf versetzt worden waren, weil es das Schicksal der Elben war die Erstgeborenen zu sein. Doch die wahren Erstgeborenen waren die Zwerge. Und die ersten Fürsten der sieben Stämme waren alle Männer gewesen, denn ansonsten wären sie keine Fürsten gewesen nicht wahr?

Jedes Zwergenkind kannte diese Geschichte. Und jedes Zwergenkind wusste, dass es wichtig war ein Mann zu sein um ein echter Zwerg zu sein. Denn im zwergischen Sprachgebrauch gab es nicht einmal ein Wort für Frau.

Kili war der Lieblingszwerg seines Onkels. Jeder wusste das. Fili war vielleicht der Erbe, aber Kili war der Liebling. Und das obwohl Kili anders war, als andere Zwerge. Kili bevorzugte es seinen Bart zu stutzen und benutzte lieber andere Waffe anstelle der schweren Axt, die für ihn nicht so leicht zu handhaben war. Kili bevorzugte den Bogen, der eine Elbenwaffe war, (aber sein Onkel Thorin sah ein, dass ein Bogen trotzdem eine nützliche Waffe war und sagte deswegen nichts dazu, obwohl er den Elben und besonders Thranduil, dem König der Waldelben, niemals verziehen hatte, dass sie die Zwerge am Erebor im Stich gelassen hatten). Kili mochte Geschichten, aber nicht nur die Kriegergeschichten wie die meisten anderen Zwerge und Kili sah gerne in die Sterne hinauf, eine Vorliebe, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Kili war ein Krieger oder wäre zumindest gerne einer und zeigte sich öffentlich. Onkel Thorin gestattete dies, weil Kili Onkel Thorins Liebling war, aber die meisten Zwerge waren sich einige, dass Kili seinen Platz nicht kannte, denn Kili war Thorin Eichenschilds Nichte, benahm sich aber so als wäre er sein Neffe.

* * *

Tauriels bester Freund, ärgster Konkurrent und engster Vertrauter war Prinz Legolas. Gemeinsam führten sie die Grenzwache an und verteidigten die Elben von Düsterwald gegen jede Gefahr von außen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich ein tiefes Band der Zuneigung zwischen ihnen geformt. Doch Tauriel begann langsam zu befürchten, dass Legolas dieses Band anders interpretierte als sie. Natürlich kam eine Eheschließung nicht in Frage. Sie wusste, dass König Thranduil das niemals zugelassen hätte.

Doch als er ihr sagte, dass sie Legolas keine Hoffnung machen solle, wo es keine gäbe, wurde ihr klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit über falsch gelegen hatte. Thranduil kannte sie seit sie ein Kind gewesen war und hatte ihr weit mehr Verständnis und Unterstützung entgegen gebracht als ihre leiblichen Eltern es jemals getan hatten. Und er schätze sie, auch wenn er das selten zeigte. Er ließ ihr mehr durchgehen als allen anderen, abgesehen von Legolas und ihr Rat war ihm durchaus wichtig. Und natürlich scherte es ihn nicht, dass sie von niedriger Geburt war. Das war nicht das Problem.

Nein, er wusste, dass sie Legolas niemals so lieben könnte, wie er sie liebte. Legolas Hoffnung, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, würde sie niemals erfüllen. Und sein Vater wusste das. Er wusste, dass niemals Kinder aus dieser Ehe entstehen würden und er wusste, warum dies so war. Er wusste, dass sie _anders _war. Und erstaunlicherweise akzeptierte und unterstütze er sie trotzdem.

* * *

Kili war der einzige Nicht-Mann, der mit Thorin Eichenschild zum Erebor zog. Niemals hätte er zugelassen zurückgelassen zu werden. Nicht wenn Fili und Thorin beide gingen. Kili konnte vielleicht niemals den Thron erben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass seine Hingabe an seine Familie und sein Wunsch, seinen Onkel auf seinem rechtmäßigen Thron zu sehen, deswegen weniger stark wären als die seines Bruders.

Thorin war es zwar nicht recht, dass Kili mitkam, aber er sagte, dass jeder Zwerg, der bereit war mitzukommen, es auch verdient hatte mitzukommen. Und das schloss beide Geschlechter ein. Also machte Kili sich mit den 12 anderen auf die Reise. Zuerst ging es ins Auenland, in die Höhle des Hobbits Bilbo Beutlin, den sie als Meisterdieb anheuerten, und dann ging es weiter in Richtung Einsamer Berg.

Die Reise machte Kili Spaß. Es tat gut einer der Jungs sein zu können, ohne dabei von irgendjemandem schief angesehen zu werden. Das war in seinem Leben bisher nicht oft vorgekommen. Weil Thorin es angeordnet hatte, behandelten ihn die anderen wie einen Mann. Und weil Bilbo nicht wusste, dass Kili in Wahrheit kein Mann war, behandelte er ihn auch wie einen Mann. Obwohl sich Kili nicht sicher war, ob Bilbo ihn sehr viel anders behandelt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Kili kein Mann war. Vermutlich wäre er höflicher und zuvorkommender zu Kili gewesen, aber ansonsten hätte er sein Verhalten wohl kaum sehr verändert. Immerhin war er kein Zwerg, sondern ein Halbling. Und Halblinge waren anders. Nicht anders auf eine schlechte Art und Weise, einfach nur anders.

Was Gandalf anging, so wusste Kili nicht, ob er es wusste. Es war überhaupt schwer festzustellen, was Gandalf wusste und was nicht, aber er war ein Zauberer, und von denen erwartete man eigentlich, dass sie seltsame Burschen waren, die man nicht durchschauen konnte. Auf jeden Fall behandelte Gandalf Kili nicht anders als alle anderen. Wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Gandalf prinzipiell jeden irgendwie anders behandelte als alle anderen. Aber so war das nun einmal mit Gandalf.

Zum ersten Mal trafen sie Elbenfrauen in Bruchtal. Kili fand das irgendwie seltsam und beunruhigend, konnte aber nicht erklären warum. Fili meinte, es läge einfach an der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage. Kili war sich dessen nicht sicher. Er kannte Menschenfrauen und natürlich auch andere Zwerge, die Mütter und Ehefrauen, Schwestern und Nichten waren, aber an diesen Elbenfrauen war irgendetwas anders. Doch bevor er dahinter kommen konnte was, floh ihre Gruppe auch schon wieder aus Bruchtal und setzte ihre Reise fort.

Eine Reise, die langsam aber sicher ungemütlich wurde. Hatten sie zu Beginn noch Witze über Orkangriffe gemacht, wurden sie jetzt wirklich von Orks verfolgt. Und dann mussten sie auch noch Düsterwald durchqueren, wo sie auf grausame große Spinnen trafen und auf Waldleben. Und unter diesen Waldelben war auch eine Elbenfrau. Und ihr Name war Tauriel.

* * *

Thranduil unterstütze und akzeptierte Tauriel immer. Bis zu der Sache mit den Zwergen. Sie konnten sich einfach nicht über die Zwerge einig werden.

12 Zwerge und eine Zwergin erreichten den Düsterwald, gerieten in Schwierigkeiten und wurden gefangen genommen. Thranduil verhandelte mit dem Anführer der Zwerge, Thorin Eichenschild, den ehemaligen König unter den Berg, doch sie kamen zu keiner Einigung. Und es war klar, dass der Elbenkönig nicht vor hatte die Zwerge gehen zu lassen, bis sich das änderte.

Tauriel hatte sie niemals viel mit Zwergen beschäftigt. Wie die meisten Waldelben hielt sie nicht besonders viel von Zwergen. Zwerge waren gierig, egoistisch, stur, aufbrausend und undankbar. Das konnte man erkennen, wenn man auch nur zwei Sätze mit einen von ihnen wechselte.

Nein, Tauriel wusste, was sie von Zwergen zu erwarten hatte. Es war die Zwergin, die Tauriel verwirrte. Sie war noch niemals zuvor einer Zwergin begegnet. Zwergenfrauen mischten sich selten unter andere Völker und wenn sie es taten, wurden sie oft nicht als Frauen erkannt, wegen ihren Bärten und ihren tiefen Stimmen. Hinzu kam, dass die Zwergensprache verwirrender Weise keine Geschlechterunterscheidung kannte, und Zwerge auch in anderen Sprachen immer als männlich bezeichnet wurden, ohne Rücksicht auf das Geschlecht zu dem sie gehörten. Ein Zwerg war ein Zwerg, egal ob er ein männlicher Zwerg war oder ein weiblicher.

Das alleine war schon seltsam genug, doch diese Zwergin war außerdem noch … ungewöhnlich. Sie benutzte einen Bogen – eine Elbenwaffe (!) und sie verhielt sich Tauriel gegenüber nicht so aggressiv wie Zwerge es normalerweise taten. Nein im Gegenteil, sie machte Tauriel Komplimente, erzählte ihr persönliche Geschichten und hörte auf das, was Tauriel zu sagen hatte. Nein, diese Person war eindeutig kein Zwerg wie jeder andere. Der Name des Zwerges lautete Kili und sie war die Nichte von Thorin Eichenschild.

* * *

Tauriel war ebenfalls irgendwie anders, stellte Kili fest. Aber sie war auch noch einmal ganz anders als die Elbenfrauen aus Bruchtal. Irgendwie hatte Kili das Gefühl sie wäre mehr wie er. Und sie war wunderschön.

Kili hatte eigentlich niemals über das Konzept der Schönheit nachgedacht. Er wusste, dass der Sternenhimmel wunderschön war. Und dass es Gegenden in Mittelerde gab, die jeder Beschreibung trotzten so atemberaubend waren sie. Aber eine schöne Person? So etwas war ihm eigentlich noch nie untergekommen.

Anderer Zwerge hatte Kili eigentlich niemals als schön empfunden. Er wusste, dass von ihm erwartet wurde zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen um dafür zu sorgen, dass Fili Erben hätte, für den Fall, dass er, so wie Onkel Thorin keine eigenen Kinder in die Welt setzen würde. Aber das war für ihn immer nur ein abstraktes Konzept gewesen, dass nichts mit der Realität um ihn herum zu tun hatte und noch weniger mit Schönheit. Zwergenfürsten schlossen ihre Ehen nicht, weil sie ihren Partner für besonders schön hielten. Und ja, irgendwie waren Elben schön (das würde er natürlich vor Onkel Thorin nie zugeben), aber eher im allgemeinen Sinn.

Aber Tauriel… Tauriel war einfach nur schön – innerlich und äußerlich und er musste ihr das einfach mitteilen. Dass und die Tatsache, dass es ihn nicht störte von einen Elb durchsucht zu werden, wenn diese Elbe Tauriel war.

* * *

Tauriel fühlte sich zu Kili hingezogen, weil sie spürte, dass sie beide verwandte Seelen waren. Sie waren beide Kriegerinnen in einer Männergesellschaft und sie waren beide Außenseiterinnern. Sie beide genossen das Vertrauen großer Könige und sie beide waren tief in ihren Herzen _allein._

Es gab Dinge, die Legolas nicht wusste und niemals verstehen könnte und Tauriel erkannte schnell, dass es auch Dinge gab, die Kilis Familie und Freunde nie verstehen können würden. Aber vielleicht könnten sich Elbe und Zwergin sich gegenseitig verstehen und einander ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen.

* * *

Sehr schnell wurde Kili bewusst, dass das was er für Tauriel empfand, das sein musste, was man Liebe nannte. Liebe auf den ersten Blick sogar.

Das war sonderbar. Denn immerhin war Tauriel kein Zwerg und noch nicht einmal ein Mann.

* * *

Legolas war eifersüchtig. So viel war klar. Tauriel versuchte ja ihm keine Hoffnung zu machen, aber dafür war es offensichtlich schon zu spät, und die Sache war die: Legolas hielt Kili für einen Mann. Tauriel wusste nicht, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, dass er sich irrte und zugleich recht hatte.

* * *

Der Elbenprinz schien Kili nicht besonders zu mögen. Vielleicht deswegen weil er Zwerge überhaupt nicht besonders zu mögen schien. Nun, Kili konnte damit leben, denn egal was er für Tauriel empfand, die Zwerge des Erebors würden nicht mehr lange die Gastfreundschaft der Elben genießen, dafür sorgte Bilbo als er sie befreite und zum Fässerreiten einlud.

* * *

Tauriel bekam keine Gelegenheit dazu Legolas aufzuklären. Denn die Zwerge flohen und die Orks wagten es die Waldelben anzugreifen, mitten in Düsterwald! Und Kili wurde vergiftet. Kili würde sterben.

Doch Tauriel hatte Pflichten und sie konnte ihre Verpflichtungen nicht einfach so vernachlässigen. Thranduil mochte es egal sein, dass die Orks außerhalb ihrer Grenzen marodierten, Tauriel war dies nicht egal. Die Zwerge hatten sich unter ihren Schutz befunden, als sie von den Orks angegriffen wurde. Kili war verletzt worden, weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war die Zwergin zu beschützen und die Orks verfolgten die Zwerge nun Richtung Erebor, weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war alle Orks, die in ihr Land eingedrunen waren, zu töten.

Sie musste dieses Versäumnis nachholen, auch wenn sie es ganz alleine tun müsste.

* * *

Ein Krieger zu sein hatte auch seine Nachteile.

Kili hatte immer davon geträumt ein so großer Held und Krieger, wie sein Onkel, zu werden, doch das hatte seinen Preis. Die Orks hatten ihn vergiftet, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber so kurz vor ihrem Ziel dachte er nicht daran sich davon in die Knie zwingen zu lassen oder auch nur jemanden davon zu erzählen.

Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus und kostete sie beinahe alles. Onkel Thorin war vielleicht zum ersten Mal jemals wirklich wütend auf Kili und verbot ihm sogar mit zum Berg zu kommen. Das tat viel mehr weh als die Wunde.

Vermutlich bereute Thorin ihn überhaupt mitgenommen zu haben. Würden ihn die anderen Vorhaltungen machen, weil er einen Nicht-Mann mitgenommen hatte? Wenigstens Kili hielt zu ihm. Aber das war angesichts seines immer schlechter werdenden Zustands ein schwacher Trost.

* * *

Legolas war Tauriel gefolgt und wie immer ein treuer Freund, der verstand, was sie wollte und warum sie es wollte.

In der Seestadt fanden sie nicht nur die Orks, sondern auch einige der Zwerge. Kili ging es sehr schlecht und in diesen geschwächten Zustand konnte nicht mehr verborgen werden, dass Kili in Wahrheit eine Frau war. Legolas erkannte dies und seine Eifersucht verschwand. Vermutlich sah er die Dinge jetzt anders. Er sah in Kili und Tauriel nun Kämpferinnen, die sich verbrüderten. Kili war keine Konkurrenz mehr. Dabei übersah er natürlich, dass es in Wahrheit Legolas war, der niemals eine Konkurrenz gewesen war.

Nachdem sie Kili geheilt hatte und die Seestadt niedergebrannt worden war, nahm Legolas sie mit auf eine neue Mission. Ihre Pflicht rief sie, selbst wenn Thranduil sie – erbost darüber, dass sie unerlaubt und eigenmächtig aufgebrochen war um Eindringlinge zu verfolgen anstatt sie abzuwehren – scheinbar verstoßen hatte.

Tauriel kannte Thranduil. Sein Zorn flackerte schnell und hell, doch er verflüchtigte sich auch wieder genauso schnell. Die Verbannung machte ihr keine Sorgen.

Kili machte ihr Sorgen. Kili, die ihr ein Token ihrer Liebe gab, als Legolas sie daran erinnerte, dass die Pflicht sie rief. Denn es war Liebe. Tauriel hatte zuvor noch niemals Liebe erfahren, nicht auf diese Art. Sie kannte Liebe für einen Freund und Waffenbruder, die sie für Legolas empfand, und die für einen Vater, die sie – trotz allem immer noch – für Thranduil empfand, aber ihre Liebe für Kili war neu und anders. Und kaum, dass ihr das klar wurde, wurden sie voneinander getrennt. Doch Kili ging zu ihrem Onkel, zum Berg, in dem nun kein Drache mehr hauste. Dort sollte sie sicher sein.

* * *

Tauriel war wie eine Abgesandte der Valar, die kam um Kili zu heilen. Nun wusste er, dass er sie liebte. Und es verwirrte ihn auch nicht mehr. Vielleicht konnten sie niemals zusammen sein, aber ihre Gefühle füreinander waren echt und wichtig. Das sagte er ihr und gab einen Token ihrer Liebe.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sie je wiedersehen würde, und er wusste auch nicht, wie er Onkel Thorin beibringen sollte, dass seine Zukunft bei einer Elbe lag, aber er wusste, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie beide, wenn das alles hier vorbei war eine Chance hatten. Die beiden Krieger, die dann vielleicht keine mehr sein mussten. Und vielleicht einfach nur … Frauen sein durften.

* * *

Krieg kam und der Feind drohte sie zu überrennen. Legolas und Tauriel waren so schnell sie konnten zurückgekommen, um die anderen vor der zweiten Orksarmee zu warnen, nur um festzustellen, dass die Dinge inzwischen sehr außer Kontrolle geraten waren. Und dass Kili in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Schon wieder.

Vielleicht war dies ihr Schicksal, vielleicht waren ihr einfach keine Liebe und kein Glück vergönnt. Vielleicht war das ihre Strafe dafür, dass sie sich nicht fortpflanzen würde.

* * *

Erebor war schnell zum Alptraum geworden. Thorin Eichenschild war nicht mehr er selbst. Und eine Armee nach der anderen schien aufzumarschieren und Krieg anzudrohen. Und dann kamen die Orks und auf einmal standen die Völker Mittelerdes wieder im Kampf nebeneinander anstatt gegeneinander. Nur die Zwerge des Erebors schienen dazu verdammt zu sein nur zu zusehen.

Kili war dazu nicht bereit. Egal was Fili sagte, er würde nicht einfach nur zusehen wie seine Freunde und Verbündeten abgeschlachtet wurden. Er war schon bereit Thorin das und auch alles andere ins Gesicht zu sagen, als dieser verkündete, dass sie nun doch am Kampf teilnehmen würden.

Und was für ein Kampf es wurde!

Dann beschloss Thorin, dass sie den Schänder selbst erledigen mussten um diese Schlacht zu gewinnen. Und Kili war neben Dwalin und Fili unter den Auserwählten die mitkommen sollten um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Scheinbar hatte sein Onkel ihn doch noch nicht aufgegeben.

* * *

Thranduil war egal, dass Kili sterben würde. Weil Kili ein Zwerg war und damit sterblich, war er nicht bereit sein Leben und das von anderen Elben zu riskieren. Denn Elben waren mehr wert – zumindest war das seine Ansicht. Elben starben nicht heute oder morgen oder in einem Jahr – wenn alles gut lief starben sie niemals. Und was bedeuteten Thranduil schon andere Völker?

Tauriel sah das anders. Gerade ihre Sterblichkeit machte die anderen Völker beschützenswert. Ihre Leben dauerten nur kurze Zeit. Alter und Krankheit konnten sie dahinraffen, jederzeit. Solch zerbrechlichen Leben waren umso bemerkenswerter, weil sie trotzdem existierten.

Thranduil war nicht mehr wert als Kili und das sagte sie ihm auch. Denn Kili war warm und liebevoll und empfand stark und andere interessierten ihn. Nicht nur Zwerge. Aber Thranduil war kalt. Es war keine Liebe mehr in seinem Herzen.

„Liebe? Was weißt du schon der Liebe? Du denkst, das, was du für diesen Zwerg empfindest, ist Liebe, aber es ist nicht _echt_!", schleuderte ihr der Elbenkönig entgegen.

Und das traf sie. Hart. Denn es war Thranduil, der das zu ihr sagte. Thranduil, der immer zu ihr gehalten hatte, obwohl er es wusste. Der sie nie verurteilt hatte, obwohl er es wusste. Doch nun zeigte sich, dass er sie offenbar doch verurteilte, weil ihre Liebe für ihn weniger wert war als die der anderen. Weil seine Liebe zu Legolas' Mutter echt gewesen war, aber ihre für Kili es nicht wahr. Nicht weil Kili ein Zwerg war, sondern weil Kili eine Frau war und Tauriel ebenfalls.

Nein, vermutlich meinte er das nicht. Vermutlich meinte er, dass eine Liebe zwischen zwei Personen, die nur wenige Tage miteinander verbracht hatten, niemals so tief und wahrhaftig sein konnte wie eine Liebe zwischen Elbenpartnern, die Ewigkeiten miteinander verbrachten. Und ja, sie und Kili kannten sich noch nicht lange und hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber trotzdem wusste sie, was sie für sie empfand und es war echt. … Auch wenn sie beide Frauen waren.

Sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust sich weiter zu streiten oder ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihr damit viel mehr weh getan hatte als mit der Verbannung, denn sie musste Kili warnen.

Doch für eine Warnung war es zu spät, aber vielleicht nicht für eine Rettung.

Legolas kam mit ihr, um ihr beizustehen. Vielleicht war auf Thranduil kein Verlass, aber auf Legolas war Verlass. Kili würde heute nicht sterben, nicht wenn sie es verhindern konnten.

* * *

Kili sah und hörte seinen Bruder sterben. Und dabei starb auch ein Teil von ihm selbst. Seine Kinder waren nun Thorins Erben, das wusste er. Der Ork hielt ihn für einen Mann, auch das wusste er. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht.

Ihn interessierte nur, dass die anderen, die er liebte, nicht auch noch sterben würden. Thorin und Tauriel sollten nicht auch sterben. Tauriel war gekommen um ihm zu helfen, das wusste er. Und nun musste er ihr helfen. Nur gemeinsam würden sie das hier überstehen können.

Und dann wenn es vorbei wäre, würden sie Thorin alles erklären und er würde es verstehen, denn er schätze Kämpfer und hatte gesehen, wie Tauriel und der Elbenprinz hierherauf gekommen waren, um an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Ja, er würde es verstehen. Doch zuerst mussten sie alle drei erst einmal überleben.

* * *

Tauriel konnten es nicht verhindern. Letztlich war die Elbe nicht so stark wie sie gedacht hatte, und Legolas konnte auch nicht überall gleichzeitig sein und letztlich waren sie viel zu spät dran.

Und Kili, Kili liebte sie genauso wie sie die Zwergin liebte und war genauso wenig bereit Tauriel sterben zu lassen, wie umgekehrt. Und obwohl Kili eine große Kriegerin war, starb sie. In Tauriels Armen.

* * *

_Sei nicht traurig, ich habe dich kennengelernt und erfahren, was es heißt zu lieben, das ist mehr als ich jemals von meinem Leben erwartet habe. Und weil ich sterbe,kannst du leben und weiterstrahlen. Und das ist gut so._

* * *

_Mein Schicksal ist es alleine zu sein. Für immer._

* * *

Legolas wusste nun, was er vorher nie verstanden hatte, und weil er nun wusste, dass es keine Hoffnung für ihn gab, würde auch er sie verlassen. Das wusste Tauriel, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr beim Trauern zusah. Doch es war ihr egal, denn sie konnte nur daran denken, dass sie Kili verloren hatte. Jetzt und für immer.

„Ich will ihn begraben."

Thranduil war da und sie wusste, dass er es war mit dem sie sprach, denn letztlich war er immer da gewesen, wenn es darauf ankam, und würde immer da sein, denn er war ein Elb. Nicht wie Kili. Kili war eine Zwergin gewesen und Kili war tot. Was war das für ein Schmerz in ihren Herzen? Und wieso wurde er von Moment zu Moment stärker anstatt schwächer?

Was war das? War das Liebe? Fühlte sich Liebe so an? Wenn das Liebe war, warum tat sie dann so weh? Wenn das Liebe war, dann wollte sie sie nicht. Wie hatte sie Thranduil darum beneiden können? Warum tat es so weh, wenn es doch Liebe war? Warum tat es so weh?

„Weil es _echt _ist", sagte Thranduil, den sie angefleht hatte, es ihr zu erklären.

Echte wahre Liebe. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie diese würde haben können. Und nun war sie fort.

„Aber nicht das Gefühl", sagte Thranduil, „Wir sind Elben, Tauriel. Wir sind nicht vergänglich. Und auch unsere Gefühle sind es nicht. Wenn wir lieben, dann lieben wir für immer und wenn wir trauern, dann trauern wir für immer. Verstehst du nun, warum Elben immer Elben lieben sollten?"

Sie verstand, dass sie für immer alleine war. Denn niemals könnte sie eine andere Elbe so lieben wie sie Kili geliebt hatte. Und weiterhin lieben würde. Für immer.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Zu den Zwergen bei Tolkien: Die Darstellung der zwergischen Gesellschaft auf Mittelerde in dieser Fic findet sich so nicht in Tolkiens Werken. Zwar ist da irgendetwas mit den Zwergenfrauen (Kilis und Filis Mutter ist der einzige weibliche Zwerg, der überhaupt jemals namentlich erwähnt wird), aber es wird nie so wirklich klar was. Meine Darstellung hier leitet sich eher von Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt-Variante ab (die natürlich wiederum von Tolkien abgeleitet wurde), ist aber düsterer geraten. Dass es kein Wort für Frau im Zwergischen gibt, habe ich erfunden und das stimmt vermutlich nicht._

_Zur Gleichberechtigung bei Tolkien und den Elben auf Mittelerde: Anders als bei den Menschen oder Zwergen oder auch den Hobbits gibt es auf Mittelerde unter den Elben Gleichberechtigung. Aber wenn man bedenkt, wann Tolkien seine Werke verfasst hat, dann sieht diese Gleichberechtigung natürlich nicht so aus wie man es heute erwarten würde. Abgesehen von Galadriels wilder Jugend gibt es keine wirklichen elbischen Kämpferinnen, weswegen Peter Jackson und sein Co-Autorinnen Tauriel ja überhaupt erst erfunden haben. Was meine Erklärung dafür warum das so ist betrifft, nun das ist mein Interpretation der Dinge, aber nicht unbedingt fixer Canon. Es ist aber ein Faktum, dass Elben erstaunlich langlebig sind und sich biologisch folgerichtig nur sporadisch fortpflanzen._

_Was die „Tauriel kann niemals Kinder bekommen"-Sache in dieser Fic angeht, so gehe ich davon aus, dass Elben anders als andere Völker nur dann Kinder bekommen können, wenn Liebe mit ihm Spiel ist. Sprich selbst wenn Legolas und Tauriel heiraten würden und die Ehe konsumieren würden, würden keine Kinder aus dieser Beziehung bestehen, da Tauriel nicht in der Lage ist romantische Liebe für Legolas zu empfinden. Das ist meine Erfindung und nicht tolkienischer Canon._

_Zur Homosexualität auf Mittelerde: Da Tolkiens Werke ein Spiegel ihrer Zeit sind, ist dies eigentlich kein Thema. Ich habe es so dargestellt, dass Thranduil eine Art „DADT"-Politik betreibt, während es in der elbischen Gesellschaft aufgrund der Fortpflanzungsproblematik als undenkbar gilt das eigene Geschlecht zu bevorzugen. Trotzdem sind die Elben noch am ehesten diejenigen, die diese Lebensweise akzeptieren würde (Legolas wurde sein Herz gebrochen, er ist nicht homophob), anders sieht es mit anderen Völkern aus, bei denen es vermutlich überhaupt nicht akzeptiert werden würde. Realistisch betrachtet würde ich meinen, dass es unter den menschlichen Völkern vermutlich sogar dezidiert verboten ist._

_Zur Thranduil-Tauriel-Beziehung: Ich liebe Thranduil, vor allem weil so ein ambivalenter Charakter ist. Auf ganz Mittelerde ist er vermutlich die letzte Person, die jemand anderen freiwillig sagen würde, was er eigentlich wirklich über eine Sache denkt, aber es ist immer wieder interessant zu sehen, was passiert, wenn seine Gefühle durchbrechen. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass er Tauriel sehr wohl schätzt und ihre Meinung respektiert, was sich vor allem in „Die Schlacht der fünf Heere" zeigt._

_Lustiger weise hat sich die Dreiecksbeziehung aus den Filmen in dieser Fic irgendwie in eine Thranduil-Tauriel-Kili-Dreiecksbeziehung verlagert (mit Thorin als vierstes Eck schätze ich)._

_Nun ja._

_Reviews?_


End file.
